


Not an artist

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [174]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsaware, satisfied and offend.





	Not an artist

**Author's Note:**

> Friday last week (Nov 30) sterekdrabbles had aware, satisfied, offend, with the added theme of [Competence](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-competence). I tried to get the competence here, but it’s just tell, no show, and idk, it’s not enough for me to say it actually has a competence theme. I still like it though, so here, have some artist Derek and praising (not artist!)Stiles =) ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180836160222) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/187549).)

“Okay, I can’t do this.” Stiles put the brush away and shook his head.

“No, it’s great, you’re doing great,” Derek said.

“You, my love, are too kind.” Stiles smiled and cupped his cheek. “I’m aware that I’m not very good at art, it’s okay, I’m not gonna be offended. I’m satisfied to have tried, and you’ve helped so much, you’ve been amazing, a great teacher.” He put a finger over Derek’s lips when he looked like he wanted to disagree. “No, I’m sure. I am. You, on the other hand, should never stop with this, you’re _amazing_ , so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
